Flowers for Him
by Kileah
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Mitsunari's home. Can't write a good summary without spoiling. Rated T for now. Will change if needed.
1. Chapter 1

My first Samurai Warriors Fanfic! I just love Mitsunari. 3 This follows a little bit on history. But you'll see what happens.

Read and Review? More chapters soon.

I do not own Samurai Warriors.

* * *

><p>"Lord Mitsunari, where are you going?" It was a question he had expected when he stood and walked out on yet another meeting over what to do about Ieyasu. There was only so much he could take anymore and right now he needed to get out.<p>

"Just for some air, I promise to return. . . Eventually." Though he finished his sentence so the group behind him wouldn't hear. The patter of rain and the smell of clean air helped to calm him down some but what troubled him more was not so much the men in the room behind him but more of matters of home. His wife had become so frigged lately and he hated to just take her to satisfy his needs. Mitsunari also reminded himself that he did have six children already, maybe it was really was time to put youth and pleasure behind him.

After half justifying a need for celibacy he rubbed the back of his neck and started to walk the length of the deck, trying to put some separation between him and those men. He stopped when something caught his eye. A rather unfamiliar face sitting in one of his rooms but a rather beautiful face at that. She was young but he couldn't clearly tell her age. Her hair, even in the over cast weather seemed to shine with hints of soft amber strands. Skin, from what he could see, looked silky smooth and he was sure it would feel the same if he dared to touch. Her eyes he was sure their color would suit her if he could just see them. . .

He leaned a little, though not wanting to disturb her in any way, the way she looked while arranging those flowers was just so intent he didn't dare, but the cursed floor had other plans and it creaked under his weight causing her to look over. Surprise clearly on her face and then almost horror as she realized who it was.

"M-my lord," she quickly offered a bow before sitting back up, her eyes never turning back to his face. 'Pity,' he thought since he didn't actually get a good look at her eyes. "I am sorry, if you have need for this room I can quickly leave."

Mitsunari was surprised by this, he'd never ruled to be the scary leader but the amount of fear she held for him was painful. However, maybe it wasn't fear after all. His curiosity about this girl made him step in, his eyes staying on her as he took a seat against the nearest wall, keeping an angle where he could still watch her. "Please go on, I will not be here long."

The girl nodded and turned back to her flower. She flowers and branches of all sorts. This color themed to rely greatly on pinks and browns. A common combination but the way she arranged them made it all the more stunning.

Mitsunari could tell when the girl had forgotten he was there because her expression changed greatly. It became softer, more relaxed and she even smiled at her work. Her actions where no longer strained with the need to impress him. But the silence was killing him, regardless of how much he liked watching her work. "May I ask your name?" Mitsunari finally spoke up and watched how she jumped in surprise, again, her face turning just as pink as the flowers she was working with.

"Hanako, my lord," her voice seemed to ring, even though it was quite. "A very fitting name it would seem." There! He got her to smile and another blush covered her cheeks. "Why do you fear me?" He also asked, no longer able to take the suspense. The wide eyed look she gave him said it was something else entirely, but now he was able to see the lovely shade of green that her eyes held.

"Fear? Oh no my lord, far from it!" Hanako's mouth snapped shut as she realized she had raised her voice, "Not fear my lord," she went on in a softer voice, "more. . .admiration if anything. You're presence is almost. . . overwhelming yet safe." Another smile tilted up the corners of her mouth until she looked up and realized he was starring at her, however this time it was she who couldn't seem to pull her gaze away. Even after she discovered he was now within arms reach.

There was something about her that Mitsunari just couldn't seem to pull away from. Sure she was beautiful but oddly that's not what he was attracted to. Maybe it was more of a forbidden fruit kind of attraction, well regardless of what it was, it was a fruit he just had to take a bite of.

"Lord Mitsunari?" Sadly it wasn't the voice of Hanako. No, it was one of the generals come to find him. Sighing he leaned away from her and stood. "Thank you, Hanako, for keeping me company for awhile. Maybe our paths will cross again." He watched as she bowed with a flushed face, knowing she had been close to him and caught, worried she may be in trouble for it. Mitsunari on the other hand had plans for her and wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p>Anyways. I had fun writing this first chapter. Hanako's name means Flower Girl which is why Mitsunari finds it so fitting. You'll learn more about Hanako in the next chapter. Oh my~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Again - I do not own Samurai Warriors.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on as it should have but Mitsunari's mind was elsewhere. After the meeting Mitsunari decided to slip by the room again, frowning when he found the door shut. His expression didn't fare any better after he opened the door to find the room empty. So he closed the door as he left and went inside.<p>

During dinner, the silence between he and his family was deafening. So again he became the first to speak up. "You changed the flower arranger again." He stated, no question intended. His wife didn't even look but she managed a nod. "Something about the last arrangements were so dull. I saw this young girls' work and hired her. If you don't like them - - - " "No, they are suitable." He interrupted and that was it, the rest of the meal was silent and their evening parting was just as quite. But the night hadn't been completely fruitless. He now knew that Hanako was hired and she would be back, and he knew his wife so the girls' family was higher up then he had originally thought. With a faint smile he stood and walked to the deck again, satisfied in knowing that she would be back again.

Thankfully he hadn't waited long, if you can count four agonizing days short. Today's council had been exceedingly hard on him. Any matter concerning Ieyasu weighed on him. Seeing Hanako again, however, seemed to lift some of that, something his wife used to do but now her presence was just another weight on his shoulders.

"More flowers again I see?" His eyes lit when she neither jumped nor became nervous. Instead she turned, bowed, and looked up with a smile. His chest fluttered and it took a little bit of effort to contain himself.

"It is my job to serve you and your wife, this is what I do so. . . of course." Her pause had almost made it seem like she was thinking about it when really the bubbles that she was feeling in her stomach had caused her nerves to kick in, the ones she was trying so hard to hide.

With that said, Mitsunari had a small idea. "If you are to serve, would you be willing to walk with me a moment?" Just a walk, he had to remind himself before his body got too far ahead in the game.

"If you would wish." She answered softly before standing and walking over to him, this was the first he had seen her full height and how she was just under a head shorter than he. Something about her being so short added to the attraction he had for her.

He turned slightly away from the door, allowing her to step out. "Then let us walk." He was thankful for the sunny day as he lead her out to the pond gardens.

The entire time they chattered. He asked questions and she answered wonderfully. She was third in a family of four and female, leaving her unable to inherit the family line of floral and arrangements. So instead her family sold her services. Who knew she would come to work under Lord Mitsunari?

Their days together went on like this, spanning out into months. His vast amusement in her never seemed to end. Until one day he led her further out than before. When he took her hand in his, he knew it would be forever too late to turn back from this.

* * *

><p>Short, sweet, to the point. I just love leaving my readers with mountain high cliff hangers. :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3~ Please R & R. It's always appreciated.

I still don't own Samurai Warriors/Sengoku Musou

* * *

><p>Hanako had been watching her feet for some time now, her mind having been on him for so long that she hadn't really noticed they were now in the forest beyond his castle. "Lord Mitsunari, should we be out here without a guard or escort?" except as she thought about it, she shouldn't even be with him in the first place. For the longest time he didn't answer and they didn't stop until they came to a rather spacious cliff that looked over the whole estate. It was amazing to say the least.<p>

Hanako stepped further forward to get a better view when she felt a soft grip on her arm and she turned around. She had never seen Mitsunari with this sort of expression. A smile that made her chest squeeze where she could hardly breath. His eyes longing for something. For her. "Lord Mitsunari. . .?" but her mind turned to a sudden blank as he pulled her into him. His arms moving, one secured itself around her waist and the other softly touched her cheek, guiding her face steadily closer to his before he closed the gap and took her mouth with his..

It was absolutely delightful. She was soft and warm, like any woman should be but at the same time, unlike all of them. Mitsunari's mind went whirling and soon he had to pull away before he forgot he needed to breath. He saw her mouth open to question him but he softly placed his finger against her lips. "Hanako, I may not be able to marry you but, please say you'll be mine."

Those words stunned her and held her frozen in their moment. However, she wasn't really trying to figure out how to answer him. In fact, she had an answer for him before he had even asked. "If I can remain close to you I will be anything." and with a smile, he leaned down and kissed her again, their bodies softly sinking to the ground below them.

The sun was starting to set when Hanako rose from her spot in the crook of Mitsunari's shoulder. No one had called for them, in fact there had been little action around the estate in general, which had left Hanako and Mitsunari plenty of time to seal their hidden relationship. "It's getting late, we should head in." Neither of them wanted to but they couldn't push their luck. Mitsunari managed to slip in one last kiss before helping his believed down the hill and see to it that she made it home safely.

Their days went on like this. Not always ending in a love making session. Sometimes they just simply took comfort in each other's presence, being careful not to raise suspicion. Until one day Hanako simply didn't show up. They had received word that she had fallen ill and would return the moment she was healthy. But days turned into weeks and eventually a few months had gone. Mitsunari was getting worried when one day he received another letter from Hanako, telling him to meet her on the hill at dawn.

Dawn the next day didn't come fast enough and Mitsunari had to calm himself so he could leave without making a scene. Once he was out of view he made his dash up the hill, stopping at their cliff. Hanako was already there. Plagued with bouts of insomnia and nausea, she'd found herself growing impatient as well and made her way to the hill early. Turning to him she smiled and she seemed to glow.

Running up to her, Mitsunari threw his arms around her, having missed her smile and her warmth, and was happy when her arms wrapped around him too. "Mitsunari. . . " " Shhhh. Please just stay like this for a moment."He whispered and his chest seemed to burst with the longing he had felt for her theses last months.

After finding as much comfort he could manage out of their embrace he loosened himself from her but just enough to look at her. "Now, you said in your letter you had something to tell me?" She simply nodded. "Well?"

Hanako hesitate, starring up at him as if she could gage his reaction from the untold words. "I am to have a baby. . ." She finally spoke, relieved she was able to say it but scared for what was to come.

Mitsunari froze in place. A baby? He had so many children already but to have one from a woman other than his wife. "Hanako," he breathed her name and embraced her once again. "This is wonderful." He squeezed her shoulders and chest further to his body. Scared if he let her go he wouldn't see her again.

Afterwards, Mitsunari announced her a rightful Mistress. Neither of them liked the title but his wife and men didn't seem at all surprised. His wife, however did seem a little bitter about the pregnancy, only to gloat that it would be the son she birthed to have everything. Hanako didn't care. The months to follow would be some of the happiest months. But how long would they really last?

* * *

><p>How long indeed. = v = Chapter 4 may or may not be the last chapter. But either way, the curtain is about to fall on our couple.<p> 


End file.
